


Heading for Heartbreak

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione attends a Valentine's dinner expecting a proposal but gets the exact opposite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Valentine's day heartbreak fest over at Platform 9 3/4. 
> 
> It won runner up in a lot of the categories. Enjoy!

Hermione, 

You, Me, 7pm tonight.   
The Broken Wand

\- Ron

Hermione sat at her desk and stared at the simply scrawled note written by her boyfriend of four years, Ron Weasley. It made her stomach fill with flutters that he had had the foresight to make plans for Valentine’s Day. 

She normally didn't buy into to these ridiculous holidays with unrealistic expectations, but she realised it was nice to be thought of. 

She put the note in one of the drawers of her desk and smiled as she looked up at the clock. It was nearly half past one. She knew she had the perfect dress at home. It was red and sparkly. It would suit this occasion well.

A knock on her office door roused her from her thoughts. 

“Come in,” she called. Astoria Greengrass entered her boss’s office sheepishly. Hermione looked up.

“What is it Astoria?” she asked. 

“Nothing Miss, I was about to take my lunch and wanted to speak with you for a moment,” she answered. 

“What do you need?” she asked again, putting down her quill. 

“Well, I have a date this evening, since it's Valentine’s, and I was hoping you would let me take off early so that I can get to the hairdresser and nail witch,” she persuaded. 

Hermione thought to herself for a moment, and nodded. 

“That’s fine Stori, I have a date myself. Go ahead, and have a great night,” she waved her off. 

Astoria looked at her boss a moment and then plopped into the chair opposite her. 

“So, Ron finally decided to give romance a shot aye? About time. You two have only been together, what? Five years?” Astoria asked, flipping her hair. 

Hermione let her serious face crack and a smile danced onto her lips. 

“Four,” she replied. 

“Think he’ll pop the question?” Astoria looked at her boss, who fidgeted at the idea. 

“What? No I don't think… although a proposal would be the opportune time to lay the romance on thick. Do you think he will?” The older witch asked. 

Astoria smiled.

“Men like Ron only pull out the over the top romance when they have to. It's not your anniversary, it's not your birthday… it's Valentine’s day and you've been together for nearly half a decade. I think he very well might,” Astoria winked at her boss as she stood. 

The younger, smaller witch walked towards the door of her boss’s office and waved. Hermione waved back. 

Ron? Proposing? The idea struck her as odd, after all they had been together for four years and he hadn't brought up marriage, save for when Harry married his little sister. Even then, all he had done was rant about how marriage was a trap. He had never expressed a desire to be tied to one person for the rest of their days. Maybe he didn't know how he felt, and was going to gauge his desire on her answer? 

Hermione didn't know but she didn't see a point in wondering. She stood and walked to her office door. Before long, she was leaving the Ministry, headed home to get ready for her date. 

She fashioned her hair into a simple curly updo and dressed in a pink satin dress. She wore strappy silver pumps to go with it and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 

She certainly looked like a girl ready to be engaged. The more she entertained the idea, the more right it seemed. They had been together for a decent amount of time. 

She shook her thoughts away and nearly skipped out the door. She couldn't wait for what this night held. 

She walked out of her flat building and nearly slipped along the pavement as she went. She passed all the normal Diagon Alley shops as she went to a new, renovated area of the alley. It had been opened and was filled with more moden shops and restaurants. 

Harry had worked with several older members of the Order to revitalize it and cater it to a newer crowd. Ron and Hermione had been relatively regular customers to the Broken Wand, a popular restaurant towards the end. The memories of it made her smile. Night fell and Hermione all but danced her way to the front of it. 

She arrived to the quaint little hole in the wall and a tuxedoed host nodded his acknowledgement. 

“May I help you Miss?” He asked, grabbing a menu from a stack of them. 

“Uhm, yes thank you. I'm here to meet Ron Weasley,” she answered. 

The host nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He kept stealing glances back at her.

She smiled as he led her to the red clothed table where Ron sat, waiting patiently. When they arrived, Ron stood. He walked to where Hermione was and hugged her tight, stealing a quick kiss. She returned it eagerly.   
The next moment he was pulling out her chair and pushing her into the table as she sat down. 

“I'm so glad you met with me tonight,” he began, folding his hands together in the middle of the table. 

Hermione smiled. 

“Well why wouldn't I? It is Valentine’s Day after all,” she replied. 

“Valentine's day? Oh right it is Valentine’s day. Listen Hermione, we’ve been together…. A long time. And I think….” he seemed to be looking around the room for courage. 

“You think what Ron?” She asked, excitement building inside her. 

“I think we should break up,” he was obviously distracted. 

“What? I thought you were going to propose!” She howled, catching the attention of most of the restaurant. 

“Propose? Why in the name of Merlin would i propose?” He asked, standing. 

“Astoria mentioned something, I thought maybe she was right,” she theorized. Ron scoffed. 

“Nonsense. I don't want to get married. Hermione, we’re...we’re over,” he was suddenly sheepish. 

“Fine. Fred is better in bed than you anyway,” She howled, standing and tossing her napkin at him. 

She stormed out and began to cry. Ron stayed behind dumbfounded. 

So much for a Happy Valentines day. 

He wasn't left that way before long. Ten minutes later, his true valentine arrived. She wore a shimmery violet dress and black heels. She strode to him happily and kissed his cheek.

"So," she began, "How did she take the news?" She wore a cat like grin.

"Astoria, you told her I might propose?" Ron was surprised.

"I figured it might make the news sting just a little bit more," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

This pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled, bringing the small woman into his arms. He kissed her sweetlt and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day." He muttered against her cheek.

"Same to you sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had Apparated directly out of the Broken Wand and landed outside The Burrow. She entered it rather noisily, disturbing a dozing Molly at the dining table. 

 

“What's wrong, Hermione?” she asked. Hermione didn't stop to explain.

 

She was up the stairs before Molly could call after her a second time. She barreled into the twins’ bedroom. She found George on his bed with both hands beneath the yellow coverlet. 

 

“Oh Godric! I’m sorry George! Where’s Fred?” she asked, shielding her eyes as he jumped.

 

“He’s across the hall getting ready to shower! Why?” But she didn't hear the end of his response before darting out of the room and across the hallway. 

 

She locked the door behind her quickly. Fred stood opposite the bathroom from Hermione with his back to her, wearing only a towel when she turned around. When he heard the door lock, he turned toward her. His eyes grew as large as saucers when he saw who had their back against the door. 

 

“Hermione! What are you doing here?” he asked. Hermione smiled and slowly strode toward him. 

 

She put her arms around him and pulled on his neck until their lips met. He pulled away after a moment. 

 

“What about Ron?” he asked, while letting his hands absently roam her curves. 

 

“He broke up with me at dinner tonight,” she replied, casting her eyes down.

 

She immediately realized just what a mistake that was. The towel that was around his hips was tented in the front. 

 

“Is he really that stupid?” he asked, exasperated. She looked at him doubtfully, and he began to laugh. “Nevermind.” 

 

“Now, where were we?” she whispered, looking into his eyes. 

 

He smiled and lifted her onto the counter beside the sink. Fred kissed her innocently as he let his fingertips drag up her sides. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” he told her. She smiled and bit her lip. 

 

“I’ve missed you, too. I never should have been with Ron. It should have always been you,” she whispered as he closed the small amount of space between them. 

 

“No need to dwell on past mistakes. We’re together now, and that’s what matters,” he answered as he pressed himself against her. 

 

“That is true. We are.” She kissed him again. 

 

“So, Doctor Weasley has to know: where does it hurt?” He grinned down at her.

 

She started laughing and pointed to her sternum. 

 

“My heart hurts. Can you fix it?” She winked at him. 

 

“I might not be able to repair it overnight, but for now, I can fuck away the pain,” he chuckled, echoing one of her favorite muggle rock songs.  

 

“Mmmm, please do, Doctor Weasley,” she smiled as he kissed her again. 

 

He reached up under her skirt and pulled her knickers down. In the next second his towel came off. He pressed against her intimately while kissing her. The next moment he was inside her and she gasped. 

 

He was larger than his younger brother - only slightly so, but the difference was noticeable. 

 

“Do you want more?” he whispered against her jawline. 

 

“Oh yesss,” she hissed as his hands ran up and down her naked thighs.

 

He smiled as he kissed her again. He deepened it as he entered her again slowly. His kiss devoured any outburst as he stretched her tight walls. 

 

She pulled away, biting his lip as she did. 

 

“You are going to get thoroughly and rightly shagged, Miss Granger,” he muttered gruffly, his lips trailing down her neck as he slid back out of her. 

 

She only giggled in response.

 

He pumped himself inside her rhythmically enjoying every small sound she made. Her ankles were crossed just above his buttocks so his movements were limited. However, this was exactly how Hermione wanted it. She liked the constant movement. 

 

“Oh Merlin!” She cried. 

 

He laughed into the crook of her neck. 

 

“Not Merlin Love, just regular ole Fred.” He cracked the joke as he shifted deep inside her. 

 

He fastened his lips to her pulse point and dragged his teeth across it. His slow exit and fast reentry pace had her chest heaving as he filled her. 

 

“Oh Fred! OH! I’m going to…” she trailed off as Fred pounded away inside her. 

 

“Yes Love, scream my name to the rafters,” he panted. 

 

She finished first and he followed quickly after. As they were enjoying a post sex kiss, a loud banging began on the bathroom door. 

 

“Fred, are you alone in there?” 

 

It was Ron. Hermione blanched and Fred’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Get naked and get in the shower,” he whispered. 

 

She nodded and stripped quickly. 

 

“Just a minute Ron.”

 

She slid behind the shower curtain as Fred stepped into the still steaming water. He used his wand to unlock the door. 

 

“Alright come in.”

 

Ron opened the door and searched around the room for the source of the wanton cries. 

Fred popped his head from behind the curtain and smiled at his younger brother. 

 

“You’re alone? I thought I heard Hermione.” 

 

“What would Hermione be doing in here with me?” 

 

“She stormed out of our date tonight and I thought…”

 

“...You thought she might come for a revenge romp with the best shag she ever had?” He laughed as Hermione poked him in the side. 

 

When he looked down at her she was trying to hide her own laughter. 

 

“I hardly think you were her best shag, I mean she had me…” 

 

“Baby Brother, believe me. If Hermione were here, she would pick me. She was always left screaming.” 

 

“Well, anyway, I just thought… Anyway, if you need me later, knock before you come in. Astoria is coming over and well, it is Valentine’s Day, I’ve got to give it good.” 

 

The younger of the two men disappeared back out the door, shutting it behind him. 

 

“Astoria?! What did he mean Astoria?” Hermione squawked. 

 

“He’s been shagging Astoria for about a month now. I was going to tell you but I didn’t want you to think I was just trying to break up the two of you.”

 

“My assistant Astoria? That little conniving slag!” Hermione exited the shower, using her wand to dry herself off and redress. 

 

Fred too ended his shower and dried off, heading after the crackling mad brunette. She climbed the staircase as if she was going to confront Ron. Until she finally stopped. She turned around and nearly ran into Fred. Her next move was to pass by him and enter into the twins’ bedroom. 

 

George no longer had his hands beneath the sheets, but he was reading a book about potions. He jumped upon seeing Hermione again, but calmed down when he saw his twin behind her. 

 

“George, do you think you could sleep in Ginny’s room tonight?” She asked sweetly. 

 

George nodded and stood to leave. When he was gone she kissed Fred again. Tossing her on his bed, he followed after her and kissed every inch of her that he could reach.

 

 

“Merlin, I’ve missed you.” Fred whispered. 

 

Hermione smiled and ran her hand up his back. 

 

“I missed you too Fred.” 

 

 

They fell into a blissful sleep until a slamming door woke them the next morning. 

 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?”

 


End file.
